


Make Yourself Comfortable

by karadanverz



Series: Matchmaking at its Finest [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: A follow-up to "Have A Seat" in which Ava and Sara team up to try and get Amaya and Zari together for Valentines Day.





	Make Yourself Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! I hope you like this fic. It's the first thing I've written this month that wasn't 100% AvaLance, so this should be a nice change of pace.
> 
> You can say hi to me on tumblr @Sanvers-Deserved-Better or twitter @EllaLancelot.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love reading what you all have to say :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Make yourself comfortable." Sara said to Ava, gesturing to the chair across from the desk in her office on the Waverider.

The two women had been dating since Christmas, after Zari and Amaya set them up, and Sara felt that since Valentines Day was just a round the corner, it was only fair that she and Ava return the favour.

Ava did as instructed and sat down "What's up?" she asked.

"Zari and Amaya." said Sara.

"What about them? Did you find something out about the totems?"

"You really don't see it?"

"See what?"

Sara sighed "You know, the prolonged glances, the lingering hand touches, the inside jokes, the blushing!"

"You think they're dating?" asked Ava

"No, I think they _should_ date!" Exclaimed Sara.

Ava nodded. She had been with Sara long enough to know where this was going. "So what's our plan?" she asked.

"We sit them down and knock some sense into them." said Sara "I can talk to Zari because I'm closer to her than you are, and you can talk to Amaya because you're both like, the rational ones."

Ava nodded "Let's get started, then."  
________________________

Ava was up first, and if she were being honest, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to approach the situation. 

Sure, she and Amaya knew each other, but they never had more than a light conversation every so often, and they surely never hung out one-on-one. Ava walked up to where Amaya was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey Ava."

The agent sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and she patted the one nest to her. "Make yourself comfortable."

Amaya obliged "What's up?"

"Not much." said Ava, in an attempt to casually make small-talk "So, do you have a date for Valentines Day? Sara told me you guys are throwing a party."

Amaya stood up straighter "No."

"You sure?" Asked Ava "What about Zari."

Amaya gulped. "What about her?"

"Well, she's single, obviously not straight, clearly into you, I could go on."

"We're just friends." Said Amaya, a bit too defensively "Nothing more."

Ava decided not to continue fighting for her point. She had enough information.

"Okay, I guess the whole Valentines day hype was getting to my head. My mistake."

Amaya nodded "See you at the party."

_____________________________

Sara knocked on the door to Zari's room on the Waverider.

"One minute!" said Zari

Sara heard some shuffling and then the door opened.

"What's up?" asked Zari. Her hair was disheveled, Sara assumed she had awoken her from an afternoon nap.

Sara walked into Zari's room and sat on the bed. Zari joined her.

"Make yourself comfortable." said Sara.

Zari still seemed confused "What's up?" She asked, restating her question.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you were dating anyone."

"That's awfully random." remarked Zari

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to double date with Ava and I."

"I'm not seeing anyone, so you're out of luck. Maybe you can go to Central City and meet with Barry and Iris or something before the party."

"But I thought you liked Amaya." Sara said. She was going for it.

Zari stood up straighter and crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the way you two look at one another."

"Well, I don't like her. We're just friends. Nothing more."

Sara tilted her head at Zari and gave her a look. Zari maintained eye contact, her face not moving a muscle.

"Alright." Said Sara "I guess I misinterpreted the situation. See you at the party."

Zari closed the door and Sara sighed.

The captain walked into her room where Ava was waiting for her.

"Any progress?" asked the agent.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Well then," started Sara "There was never a question of whether or not they were into one another. Now, I guess it's only a matter of getting them to admit it either to each other, or to themselves."

"Agreed." said Ava

Sara got that look on her face again. The look that said she had a plan. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I wish I could say I wasn't."

___________________________

A day had passed and the Valentines day party had finally rolled around. Sara and Ava had planned out what they were going to do, now it was just a matter of things lining up nicely.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a Valentines Day alternative for mistletoe and Nate wouldn't loan Sara his fishing rod after what happened last time, so the couple needed to get creative.

Sara had just finished setting up for the party as the clock struck 7:00 and Ava walked through a time portal in a pink blouse and jeans. Sara smiled and walked over to her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sara." said Ava, pressing a kiss to the captain's lips.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ava."

The Legends slowly started to file in and soon everybody was there, including Gary.

It was a good party. There was alcohol, dancing, music, mini sandwiches, and candy. Lots and lots of candy.

In retrospect, maybe Sara should have known better than to set out so much chocolate, because by the time 8:30 rolled around, Zari had stood up to leave before Sara and Ava could even attempt to start their plan.

"Yep, eating that was a mistake. I feel like shit." said the hacker "I'm going to step out."

Amaya stood up from where she was talking to Ray and Nate "I'll go with you." she said, handing Ray her plate of carrot sticks and cookies.

Ava and Sara locked eyes from across the room and sped-walked over to each other.

"This is a problem." said Ava

Sara had her eyebrows furrowed like she did when she was deep in thought "Not nescicairly..."

"What do you mean?"

Sara grabbed Ava's arm "Let's go."

"Go where?" asked Ava

Sara led her down a hallway to Zari's room on the Waverider. 

The door was closed.

Sara knocked and she heard yet another shuffling before Zari opened the door and poked her head out.

"Hello." She said, innocently.

Sara grinned. She had been expecting this. Ava however, was still completely lost.

"Can we come in?" asked Sara.

Zari opened the door and the two women eneterd.

Sara looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on the closet door that was open just a crack.

"Where's Amaya?" asked Sara.

"She uh, she went to get me water. You know, like a friend would."

Sara's grin grew wider. "What's in the closet?"

"Not us three." Joked Zari in an attempt to distract Sara and Ava.

"Open the door." said Sara

Zari sighed as she turned to the closet door. "They know." she said.

Slowly, the closet door opened and Amaya stepped out. "Hey guys." she said.

Ava was shocked "Wait, you guys were dating the whole time?" she asked

"Yeah." Zari and Amaya answered in unison. (Because of the whole 'spiritual bond' thing, the pair frequently talked at the same time and knew what the other was thinking.)

"Honestly I'm surprised the two of you didn't notice. This has been a thing for months." said Amaya

"Yeah. Aren't you two supposed to be like, really good at finding stuff like this?" asked Zari

"Well, in case you haven't noticed we've both been a bit preoccupied." said Sara

"That's fair." said Zari.

"So, what do you say the four of us go back out to the party? You know, with our Valentines." suggested Ava.

Zari and Amaya shared a look. 

"That sounds great." answered Amaya

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Ava

The four women walked back out to the party, smiles plastered across their faces.

When they came back in, they were greeted with the confused faces of Ray, Nate, and Mick.

"What's up?" asked Nate.

"We have something to tell you guys." said Zari.

"Okay." replied Ray.

The four women exchanged a glance "Have a seat." said Sara.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Continued Amaya.

And that is how the Legends enjoyed their first Valentines Day together. Happy, in love, and in Nate's case, very, very, confused.

 

 


End file.
